The invention relates to a transfer device for gripping a filled bag being held in a suspended position at a filling neck, depositing the bag on a conveyor belt, and, in synchronization with the conveyor belt, moving the bag into a bag closing device. Bags filled and held in a suspended position at a filling neck are normally deposited on a conveyor belt passing through underneath the filling neck by releasing the bag clips at the filling neck, or they are held by grips and deposited on the conveyor belt and then released. The bag opening is then expanded by expanding devices engaging the opening from above. Subsequently, the bags with their upper ends being expanded by the expanding devices above the product level are transferred to a closing device.
During the period between releasing the bags by the bag clips at the filling neck and completing the expanding operation by the expanding devices, the bags are at least partially out of control. This may lead to the bags being deposited on the conveyor belt at an angle, and being expanded and closed in a way not corresponding to their side folds. Bags filled with a highly aerated product may even fall over after having been released onto the conveyor belt. This applies both to flat bags and to bags with side folds; in the latter case, the side folds may open up in the region of the bag opening.